


Pieces and Ideas

by CanzasRai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanzasRai/pseuds/CanzasRai
Summary: Not full stories. These will just be small pieces, ideas, etc. Multiple fandom crossovers possible. AU. Original characters. OOC possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, AU, OOC, OC, Multiple fandom's, crossover's. If someone sees an idea they like and want to write a story about it, let me know and please feel free.

Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

This is a formal letter to inform you I am withdrawing from your school and will not be attending Hogwarts this year or anytime in the foreseeable future. I would appreciate if you would leave my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin alone and if you would cease all communications with me.

Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter

P.S. This was my decision without any outside influences. I am safe and will be continuing my magical education as well as receiving a full muggle education. Me, my life, and my safety are no longer your concern.  
*  
It appears Harry is gone.  
Gone? Gone where?  
How do we find him?  
*  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore

This is merely a courtesy letter to inform you that your 'spy' who was looking for Harry Potter has been uncovered and detained. You may want to speak with your people and remind them they are not above the law, you may want to remind yourself the same as well. I'm also informing you, with permission, that you will soon receive a visit from His Imperial Majesty, Lord Samael Beowulf Crow of Celtica, Emperor of Celtica. He does not take this matter lightly at all, the safety and privacy of his subjects is of the highest importance, most especially a subject he personally assured would be safe. If you have not yet understood my meaning here it is put plainly: Harry James Potter is now a subject of the Celtica Empire and under the personal protections of the Imperial Crow Family. Any efforts to meddle with the boy with be meet with the utmost force of Celtica law.

Sincerely,  
Dom Daelmans  
Headmaster of Caspi Academy

P.S. I take the utmost offense that a Headmaster would attempt to interfere with a former student in such a way and that you would do so at another school in another country. I hope you have not caused an international incident. From what I understand your country could not stand a war with Celtica.  
*  
Everyone was in the great hall for dinner when the doors burst open. A tall man with long brown hair entered. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a black turtle neck with very regal looking robes over top. Everyone could see the aura of anger pouring off the man as he marched towards the head table where some of the teachers had stood up, some drawing their wands but not pointing them. Another man trailed slower behind the first, dressed much the same.

The first man stopped when he reached the Headmaster.

"I am sure by now you have received a courtesy letter from your fellow Headmaster so you know who I am and Why I am here."  
"Yes. I just received the letter from Headmaster Daelmans before dinner. I'm sure there is much you wish to discuss. If you would follow me we can continue this meeting in my office."  
"No, I think here and now is fine. This is not a meeting and there will be no discussion. You overstepped your bounds and broke laws. This is the only warning you shall receive. Harry Potter is no longer your concern. He is a subject of Celtica now, my subject. I have given him my word, as Emperor, to see to the protection of himself and his privacy. That means none of your spies will see or touch the boy. He will not be forced back onto this soil when he is so unwilling. You and your people will stay out of Celtica and away from Harry Potter or you will face my wrath and the full punishment of Celtica law. You've already gotten one of your people arrested for spying on a subject of Celtica and illegally entering Celtica. If you do not heed my warning I will bring the full force of my Empire against you personally and the British Magical community. I'm sure your Ministry will be thrilled to hear you have put them on the brink of a war they have no hope of winning. Good day, Dumbledore."

Whispers broke out as the doors closed behind the two men. At the staff table Dumbledore was being barged with questions and accusations. Susan Bones and other students with parents or relatives in the Ministry had immediately began writing to inform them of what was going on. Most students didn't understand the majority of what was said, but they understood "brink of war" and while many didn't know of Celtica the ones who did were quickly spreading word of the Celtica Empire and its immense power, how it was the only magical empire left in all the world, how their schools were the best of the best. It was quickly understood among the students that it would be disaster for them to be an enemy of Celtica. Not even having Harry Potter back in their midst was worth it.


End file.
